Día ideal
by Faiwill
Summary: Bellatrix está convencida que tiene su vida ya hecha, pero la vida siempre da sorpresas. A veces agradables, otras nefastas... pero también ideales. Dedicada a HalliwellMB y TwistedMindDevi


Había salido a tomar por el aire, los mortífagos celebraban pero yo no quería ese tipo de celebración bebiendo y emborrachándose.

No.

Yo estaba muy por encima de eso, prefería mantener la mente fría pensando otro ataque hacia muggles o a traidores de sangre como en mi propia familia. Escoria… eso es lo que eran, no eran dignos de llevar nuestra sangre, la sangre de los Black. Una de las familias más respetadas.

Caminé unos metros más apartada y aunque todavía se escuchaban sus gritos, era más soportable aquí. Me daba igual que pensasen que era una aburrida en sus diminutos cerebros.

Si dependiera de mi habría eliminado a la mitad pero mi Señor me dijo que eran necesarios, aunque yo sé que los odia igual que yo.

Sacudí un poco la cabeza, no merecía la pena que perdiera el tiempo en estas cosas.

Varios recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, de mi vida, de mi familia… no puedo evitar hacer una mueca de asco al pensar en Andrómeda. Al menos Cissy se vino conmigo por el camino correcto.

Narcissa Black que pasó a ser Narcissa Malfoy casándose con un sangre limpia como se esperaba de ella y por eso merece seguir formando parte de la familia, incluso son Lucius, que no es que me caiga mal… pero para ser un mago sangre limpia es un poco torpe.

En cuanto a mi, soy Bellatrix Lestrange, casada con Rodolphus Lestrange. Como se me esperaba de mi por supuesto. Alzo la cabeza casi inconscientemente al pensar eso último.

No hay amor, nunca ha habido amor.

Eso son cosas de débiles. Me enseñaron eso y yo soy una buena alumna.

Pero no puedo evitar sentir algo por mi Señor, tan majestuoso, tan perfecto… nunca había sentido nada por nada porque no debía hacerlo, simplemente debía relacionarme con magos y brujas de sangre limpia y entrenar para matar a traidores, muggles, sangre sucia o incluso a mestizos.

Esto era diferente… deseaba estar con él, era más que admiración. Porque sí, yo lo adoraba, no importaba la orden que diera, allí estaría yo para cumplirla, para servirle para siempre como todos los que portábamos la Marca Tenebrosa.

_Un mundo ideal, será fantástico encontrar,_

_nadie que diga no, o a donde ir,_

_a aquellos que se aman._

_Un mundo ideal,_

_tan deslumbrante y nuevo,_

_donde ya vi al subir, con claridad,_

_que ahora en un mundo ideal estoy._

Paré de tatarear esa dichosa canción infantil y me limpié las lagrimas agradeciendo de nuevo estar sola, el espectáculo que estaba montando era patético…

Era Bellatrix Lestrange, bruja de sangre pura, la mayor de mis hermanas y la mortífago más cercana a mi Señor, debía comportarme como tal y no como una estúpida niña.

Respiré hondo un par de veces y decidí volver, pero una mano me sujetó. Me volví instintivamente hacia la persona quien había detenido mi camino y me lo encontré.

Lord Voldemort frente a mi, mi corazón parecía que quería salirse del pecho, y mi expresión transmitía sorpresa… y miedo. ¿Me habría escuchado cantar esa estúpida canción infantil? por mi bien esperaba que no…

- Señor… yo… -

Me puso un dedo suyo en mi boca en señal de que no hablara y obedecí, ahora de cerca era más perfecto aun si eso era posible.

Él sólo sonrió y me evaluó con la mirada, aunque estaba demasiado sorprendida y aterrada aún para pensar nada coherente.

- ¿Por qué esa canción? - - ¿buscas tu mundo ideal, Bella? -

Me había escuchado… ¡me había escuchado! y yo ni siquiera estaba nerviosa, al contrario… me había relajado tanto que poco a poco podía pensar con claridad para contestar.

- No, Señor. Busco mi día ideal, uno en el que por una vez y sólo una vez pueda ser yo misma, sin máscara, sin órdenes. Un día en el que esté con la persona amada, nosotros solos sin nadie más… -

- Rodolphus… -

Me miró de nuevo esperando una reacción por mi parte, yo sólo negué con la cabeza y me eché a llorar, no podía evitarlo, hacía tiempo que pensaba esto.

Él no dijo nada, sólo se acercó a mi y me abrazó reconfortándome… estuvimos unos minutos así hasta que me tranquilicé un poco mientras él me limpiaba las lágrimas.

Me sorprendía que estuviera tan atento conmigo.

- Canta, Bella. -

La orden me sorprendió pero no lo demostré, la reina de hielo había demostrado muchas emociones hoy. Aun así accedí y empecé a cantar.

_Un mundo ideal,_

_tan deslumbrante y nuevo,_

_donde ya vi al subir, con claridad,_

_que ahora en un mundo ideal estoy..._

_Fabulosa visión, sentimiento divino,_

_baja y sube y vuela hacia celestial región..._

_Un mundo ideal..._

Hice una pausa y mi Señor me entrelazó mis manos con las suyas.

_Yo te quiero enseñar_

_este mundo espléndido,_

_ven princesa y deja a tu corazón soñar._

Mi Señor me hizo una seña indicando la cabeza, por supuesto… Oclumacia. Lo había usado en mi y por eso se sabía la canción.

- No tengo una alfromba voladora pero si quieres intentar con la escoba… -

Me sonrió y le correspondí la sonrisa.

- Mejor nos quedamos en tierra. - claro que para mi tenía un doble sentido, no me importaba perderme la escoba pero significaba dejar de soñar y ser realistas, poner los pies en la tierra.

- Bella, como ves he cumplido tu sueño. Has estado con la persona que amas y que te ama y has sido tú, no Lestrange, no Black, solamente Bellatrix, mi Bella. -

Oí un pitido de uno de los objetos muggles que habían robado por no se qué apuesta y miré la hora.

00:00

- Un día más que empieza y que puedes cambiarlo sólo tú, feliz día ideal, Bella.

- Feliz día, Tom.

No fui consciente de que le había llamado por su nombre muggle pero lo que si me hizo estar en una nube es que me lo consintió, ¡él me quería!

Nota mental: hacer como que no pasó nada en público. Firmado: Futura señora Riddle.

**Notas de autora: Hola una vez más! esta idea se me ocurrió en una discusión con una amiga sobre que el día ideal como dice el título, sorprendemente yo votaba en contra ya que siempre sucede algo que lo estropea, o no gente? pues eso! tengo yo razón xDD**

**Pero en fin, espero que les guste, está dedicado a **_**TwistedMindDevi**_** y **_**HalliwellMB **_**y aprovecho para animarlas a seguir escribiendo que lo hacen muy bien!**


End file.
